¡Odiaras A Toda La Humanidad!
by Ai Kimura
Summary: Natsu Dragneel el mayor asesino de todo Fiore…. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
1. Natsu

**Fairy Tail No Me Pertenece solo este pequeño y posiblemente poco exitoso Fic ¿Ok? Así que… ¡Atrás Plagiadores!**

**Resumen:** Natsu Dragneel el mayor asesino de todo Fiore…. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Natsu y Happy caminaban por un bosque no muy lejano al gremio y como era de costumbre se dirigían a una misión, pero esta vez sin Lucy ¿Raro no? La rubia en estos momentos se encontraba con su buen amigo" Gray Fullbester, si, desde que Gray salvo a la maga de espíritus celestiales de unos bandidos que querían "Pasar un buen rato con ella" su amistad se había fortalecido bastante, dejando a un confundido Dragon Slayer quien no comprendía porque se sentía con más ganas de golpear al mago de hielo que nunca. Pero gracias a una pequeña conversación con Mirajanne decidió que sería mejor ir derrotar bandidos ya que esa conversación lo había dejado bastante confuso.

La misión era bastante simple, derrotar unos bandidos que vivían en una montaña cercana a una pequeña aldea de personas trabajadoras y muy humildes que con gran esfuerzo y utilizando hasta su última joya para poder ofrecer una recompensa digna lograron conseguir "100.000 Joyas" no era mucho por atrapar a unos bandidos pero para Natsu era más que suficiente ya que solo quería despejar un poco su mente y así dejar de pensar en las palabras que la albina le había dicho horas antes "Te enamoraste de Lucy, por eso sientes celos"

"¡Rayos! Debí haber puesto más atención... ¡¿Que son los malditos celos?!" Exclamo frotándose su cabello con ambas manos lo que preocupo al Exeed allí presente

"Natsu estas extraño... ¡Tú no pones atención nunca! ¿Porque te estas preocupando justo ahora y que es eso de "Celos"? No será que alguien…. te guuuuuuuusssssta?" Pregunto el pequeño gato con su característica frase

"Solo estaba pensando en voz alta ¡Vamos a derrotar a cada criminal que veamos! ¿No Happy?"

"Aye Sir"

...

Lo que no se esperaban, era que una extraña persona los estuviera observando detrás de un gran árbol

"Natsu Dragneel o mejor dicho END, te convertirás en mi aliado y en el mejor asesino de todo Fiore, ya veras, te hare ver lo que no has podido ver conforme pasan los años ¡Te hare odiar a toda la humanidad!"

¿Cómo llegue a crear esto? ¡Ni **** idea! Dejando de lado las groserías aquí está el inicio de este fic que decidí crear y llamo "¡Odiaras a toda la humanidad!" Sip, muuuuuuy original ¡No me hagan Bulling! ¡Dejen Reviews! (Este es un pequeño inicio para saber si les gusta o no la historia prometo que los próximos capítulos tendrán un mínimo de 1000 palabras) Posdata: Solo habrá 1 Oc en todo el Fic, trate de hacer a los personajes fieles a sus personalidades y a un Natsu idiota que próximamente será un completo Badass (Tratare de hacerlo lo menos Mary Sue posible)

_**Se despide desde atrás de un árbol Ai Kimura**_


	2. Refez

**Fairy Tail No Me Pertenece solo me pertenece este pequeño y posiblemente poco exitoso Fic ¿Ok? Así que… ¡Atrás Plagiadores!**

La misión no fue para nada difícil, los bandidos no era para nada fuertes y gracias a Mavis que Natsu no causo ningún destrozo por lo que pudieron cobrar las "100.000 Joyas" de la recompensa, pero cuando regresaban al gremio (por el bosque) se encontraron con esa extraña persona.

"¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Natsu

"Refez, el 2º Demonio más fuerte creado por Zeref" Respondió

"¿¡2º Demonio más fuerte?!"

En ese mismo instante Natsu Y Happy cayeron desmayados ¿Qué pasara con ellos ahora que están en manos de Refez?

2 Días después

Un hombre con pelo rosado y un inconsciente gato azul en su hombro se dirigían al gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore Fairy Tail. Al llegar todos los miraron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que hace dos días que no regresaban de la misión, incluso habían ido a preguntarle a los habitantes del pueblo si les había pasado algo malo, pero ellos les respondieron que la realizaron satisfactoriamente y sin ningún tipo de "problemas" (Destrozos) por parte de Natsu. Pero la alegría les duro bastante poco, cuando allí delante de todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail, Natsu dijo algo que todos jamás en toda su vida pensaron escuchar de la boca del Dragon Slayer

"Dejare el gremio"

"Natsu ¿Lo dices enserio?" Pregunto Gray

"¿Por qué bromearía?" Respondió seriamente

En esos momentos cualquiera pensaría que era una broma del mago de fuego pero con la seriedad que lo dijo, era difícil de imaginar

"Natsu ¿Cuál es la razón por la que dejas el gremio?" Interrogo el maestro, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad

"Encontré un trabajo que es bastante más divertido que hacer misiones inútiles" Contesto

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo seria ese?" Pregunto el anciano. Todos los del gremio estaban observando silenciosamente la conversación, estaban tan preocupados por la nueva actitud de Natsu y su intención de dejar el gremio que nadie notaba que en su hombro se encontraba el pequeño Exeed Azul

"Asesino a sueldo" Respondió dejando a todo el gremio incluyendo a Laxus en shock

"¿Q-Que dijiste cerebro de lava?" Logro articular Gray, todos los demás estaban demasiado impactados para preguntarle algo acerca de esa decisión

"Entonces ¿Borrara la marca del gremio de mi brazo?" Pregunto Natsu mirando al maestro

"Esa no es una razón suficiente-"Fue interrumpido por el Dragon Slayer quien saco de su hombro al pequeño gato y tomándolo de una de sus patas dijo

"Si mato a un miembro de Fairy Tail… ¿Sería motivo de expulsión?"

"¡¿Vas a matar a Happy?! ¡¿Es tu amigo?! ¡¿No?!" Exploto Lucy siendo detenida por Erza que apuntaba con una espada a su amigo

"Dame a Happy si no quieres perder la cabeza" Dijo Erza, parecía ser la que más enserio se tomó a Natsu con lo de matar a un miembro de Fairy Tail

"Que dice maestro ¿Ahora si me borrara la marca del gremio?" Pregunto el mago de fuego ignorando a la Peli-Roja que le apuntaba con una espada

"Creo que no me queda otra opción… ¡Natsu quedas expulsado de Fairy Tail!" Anuncio el maestro borrando la marca en el hombro del ex-mago de Fairy Tail

"Dame a Happy Natsu" Volvió a decir Erza apretando fuertemente uno de sus puños

"Esto… (Refiriéndose a Happy) Te lo regalo" Dijo Natsu lanzando al gato a los brazos de Erza quien inmediatamente soltó la espada para recibir al Exeed

"Natsu ¿Por qué estas actuando así?" Pregunto Lucy

"…" Ignorando la pregunta anterior echa por la maga de espíritus celestiales, el Dragon Slayer se dirigió a la puerta del gremio, deteniéndose justo antes de abrir la puerta

"Gray… ¿Tú quieres matar a END?" Pregunto sin voltearse

"Si ¿Por qué preguntas eso llamita?" Respondió curioso de saber la respuesta de su mejor amigo/rival

"Buena suerte con matarme" Respondió con una triste sonrisa dejando a todos los miembros del gremio más impactados que nunca, pero el solo siguió su camino… dejando atrás a todos los que alguna vez fueron su familia, dejando atrás a todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y dejando atrás a la mujer que una vez quiso más que a los demás.

Y me sigo preguntando a mí misma ¿Cómo llegue a crear esto? Dejando atrás mis problemas internos, lo que les paso a Natsu y Happy cuando se encontraron con Refez lo podrán leer en el próximo capitulo que solo será un Flash Back. Respondiendo a un comentario, no sé si poner parejas en este Fic pero si tuviera que poner una estaría entre NaLu o Naza, no se cual les gustaría mas, pero de seguro que la incluiré (No será romance a Full) Posdata: Sé que prometí 1000 palabras pero estaba dormir o escribir 1000 palabras… ya saben mi decisión

¡Sus reviews son la razón por la que el sueño no me vence!

**Se despide junto con el original nombre de Refez Ai Kimura**


	3. END

**Fairy Tail No Me Pertenece solo me pertenece este pequeño y posiblemente poco exitoso Fic ¿Ok? Así que… ¡Atrás Plagiadores!**

_La misión no fue para nada difícil, los bandidos no era para nada fuertes y gracias a Mavis que Natsu no causo ningún destrozo por lo que pudieron cobrar las "100.000 Joyas" de la recompensa, pero cuando regresaban al gremio (por el bosque) se encontraron con esa extraña persona._

"_¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Natsu_

"_Refez, el 2º Demonio más fuerte creado por Zeref" Respondió_

"_¿¡2º Demonio más fuerte?!"_

_En ese mismo instante Natsu Y Happy cayeron desmayados ¿Qué pasara con ellos ahora que están en manos de Refez?_

Natsu y Happy se despertaron en un extraño lugar, parecía ser… ¿Un almacén de frutas?

"Mira Happy ¡Podemos comer todo lo que queramos!" Exclamo el Dragon Slayer apuntando una gran caja llena de distintos tipos de frutas

"Aye Sir" Grito alegremente el gato azul

Luego de que ambos se comieran gran parte de la comida que había allí, se alarmaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y allí lo vieron, la misma persona que vieron segundos antes de caer desmayados, estaba frente a ellos… Refez

"Vaya, vaya sí que tenían hambre" Dijo burlonamente

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Gritaron exaltados al unísono

"Ya se los dije ¿No? Refez, el segundo demonio más fuerte creado por Zeref" Respondió orgulloso

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?" Pregunto el peli-rosado

"¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a ese gato parlante? Pensaba que era tu masco-" Fue interrumpido por el mago de fuego quien lo agarro de su camisa y le grito

"¡Happy es mi amigo!"

"¿Amigos? No recuerdo que tu hayas tenido amigos END" Afirmo Refez haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

"¿END?" Preguntaron incrédulos el Oji-Jade y el Exeed

"¡¿Por qué llamas a Natsu END?!" Pregunto alterado el extraño gato parlante al ver que su amigo tenía la respiración acelerada

"¿No lo entiendes gato idiota? END significa Etherious Natsu Dragneel"

"Imposible ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo!" Defendió el "gato idiota" al posible END

"Claro que él es END, si no ¿Por qué querría tratar de despertar a alguien más poderoso que yo? Si no fuera porque Zeref me lo ordeno" Reclamo el 2º demonio mas fuerte

"¿Zeref te ordeno…?" Alcanzo a decir Natsu antes de que Refez le pusiera una de sus manos en la cabeza para que luego irradiara una extraña luz

Recuerdos de END

Humanos los detesto, criaturas repugnantes, al principio no los creía capaces de hacer tales atrocidades pero ahora que lo he logrado comprobar, no tengo nada de que lamentarme tengo razones de sobra

Se matan entre ellos, son la única raza en todo el planeta que realiza matanzas a los de su propia especie sin fin de alimentarse, es decir, matan por matar. Quizás sea lo mismo que yo hago… mato porque es divertido

Veneran a un dios material en este caso el dinero, son ambiciosos y codiciosos. Yo no los entiendo son unos imbéciles ¿El dinero hace girar al mundo? Claro que no

Mentirosos compulsivos, se mienten a sí mismos y a todo el que los rodea con tal de lograr un objetivo además de ser manipuladores. Quizás también sea así pero yo fui creado con ese fin ¿No? Destruir a la humanidad

Convierten a otros humanos en esclavos ¡Esclavos! ¿Tan estúpidos son?

Son repugnantes, son falsos, no tienen dignidad y además no tienen ninguna valentía

Buscan la compañía de la estupidez, bueno al menos son unos estúpidos felices

¿Podría escribir un libro no creen?

Fue un día en el que me encontré con un grupo de humanos (4 repugnantes criaturas) los cuales parecían ser amigables, al poco tiempo nos hicimos "amigos" por lo cual me invitaron a una excursión a un rio cercano al pueblo en el que nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Al llegar al rio decidieron que sería buena idea comenzar una "pelea de agua", fue más divertido de lo que pensé y por primera vez desde que Zeref me había creado, sonreía de verdad.

Al poco rato de haber llegado al lugar decidimos comer en la orilla del rio y dos de ellos decidieron ir a buscar agua pero por azares del destino resbalaron y cayeron al rio, por lo que los otros dos trataron con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlos (sin resultado alguno) luego de un rato se cayeron y todos fueron arrastrados por la corriente, muriendo minutos después al impactar con una gran roca.

Si se preguntan que hice yo, los deje morir de todas formas solo eran simples humanos… solo simples humanos… no debo hacerme amigo de unas criaturas repugnantes como ellos, si no terminare como ellos… muerto, después de todo… fui creado para eso, destruir a toda la humanidad, ya que las primeras palabras que escuche de Zeref, mi creador, fueron **¡Odiaras a toda la humanidad! **

Una gran cantidad de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, yo desgarrando y comiendo a otras personas, personas suplicando que yo no las matara sin resultado alguno, cientos y cientos de cuerpos sin vida de personas a mí alrededor

¿En verdad soy una persona tan cruel y despiadada?

**¡Odiaras a toda la humanidad! **

Las palabras de Zeref inundan mi mente

**Tú no eres una persona eres un demonio**

Si… es verdad yo no soy una persona soy el demonio más poderoso creado por Zeref

Soy END y yo… ¡Odio a toda la humanidad!

Fin Recuerdos de END

Narra END

Al despertar me di cuenta que al fin había vuelto a ser yo, todos esos años como el idiota, alegre y confiable Natsu Dragneel, se habían acabado, ahora solo queda yo el inteligente, serio y despiadado asesino, END

"Etherious ¿Qué harás con el estúpido gato? "Me pregunto Refez

"¿Qué hare? Lo utilizare para que me expulsen del repugnante gremio al que pertenezco" Respondí

"¿No lo mataras?" Me volvió a preguntar

"Si no fuera porque me ayudaste a recordar cuanto odio a los malditos humanos ya te habría matado" Le dije, definitivamente no iba a aceptar que alguien como él me diera ordenes, me disponía a salir cuando me grito una oferta que definitivamente no iba a ignorar

"Necesito ayuda con unos cuantos trabajos ¿Me ayudas a matar a las criaturas repugnantes por algunas joyas?"

"Pasado mañana a las afueras de Magnolia 8:00PM si faltas te quemare vivo" Respondí saliendo del lugar

Al otro día el estúpido gato despertó, pero gracias a una magia que aprendí de una vieja anciana con la que hice un trato (Yo no la mataba y ella me enseñaba la magia de la "Muerte falsa" la cual consistía en dejar inconsciente a una persona por al menos 2 días) Luego de dormirlo, comencé a entrenar ya que todavía no tenía mis poderes completos (Los cuales están sellados en el libro) así que entrene durante el día y la noche, lo cual me ayudo a mejorar bastante en la ejecución de algunos poderes ya que cree poderosas combinaciones con algunas de las magias oscuras que no habían sido selladas en el "Libro de Zeref"

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al gremio, pero por alguna razón no pude evitarles sonreír de una manera nostálgica, parece que algunos años sin recuerdos me afectan demasiado pero de algo estoy seguro ellos no me importan en nada ya que ellos son unas criaturas repugnantes yo…

Definitivamente odio a la humanidad

Me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo llegue a crear esto? ¿Mucho CSI quizás? Ni Fruta idea, dejando de lado mis programas favoritos, en los próximos capítulos tratare de incluir un poco más de "romance" y según los Reviews que me han dejado creo que les gusta más el NatsuXErza y es bueno para mí ya que odio el NaLi y a los OC (Dame los Hi-5 a mí tampoco me gustan) pero si me preguntan por el NatsuXLucy tampoco estoy en contra así que… mente confundida (Ya sé que Refez es un Oc pero será el único que habrá…sip el único…) Posdata: ¡Wow escribí mas de mil palabras nuevo record personal! Me costó bastante escribir porque Natsu odia a la humanidad ya que de un dio para otro no llega y dice ¡Hoy voy a odiar a todo el mundo! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo

_¡Sus Reviews son la razón por la cual no me quedo viendo CSI en vez de escribir!_

_**Kill me please**_

_**Se despide junto a su mente confundida de NatsuX? Ai Kimura**_


	4. Aviso Importante

Como dice el título, es un aviso importante.

Decidí pausar el fanfic por un tiempo (alrededor de 2 meses) por motivos escolares, si, voy a la escuela y estoy llena de tareas hasta por lo menos unos meses más. Definitivamente lo continuare. Solo esperen un poquitito más y verán que no se arrepentirán de haber esperado unos cuantos meses.

**Se despide mientras hace sus tareas… Ai Kimura**


	5. Impacto

Narra END

Me reuní con Refez en el lugar y la hora indicada, me hubiera encantado que llegara tarde pero no, ahí estaba con su repugnante presencia.

"¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?" Pregunte, talvez el no quería morir tan pronto

"Por poco y no llego" Contesto rápidamente

"¿Cuál es el maldito trabajo?" Demande con una mirada fría ante él, estaba apurado, debía hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya no depender del segundón ese.

"¿Tan apurado estas?" Bufo esperando una respuesta que jamás le di

"Ni modo, es solo asesinar a un tal tipo llamado Doranbolt-" Lo interrumpí, ya lo conocía no necesitaba información de sobra "Ya lo conozco y se su ubicación, apúrate si no quieres que te deje atrás"

"Tú siempre tan amab-" No alcanzo a terminar ya que lo tome del cuello y le susurre "No me molestes o te arrepentirás ¿Entiendes?"

"¡Ja! Como si con tus poderes sellados en el libro pudieras hacer mucho" Se burló moviendo irónicamente sus manos, a lo que yo le conteste lanzándole un hechizo que no había logrado ser sellado dejándolo completamente inmóvil e indefenso

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Me pregunto, no había ni una pisca de miedo en su voz

"¿Enserio quieres saber?" Dije intimidante, él tenía razón, con mis poderes en el libro no podía hacer mucho pero no le daría esa satisfacción

"¡Esta bien! Me rindo, tu ganas yo pierdo" Exclamo, por lo que desactive fácilmente la magia

"Que rápido te rindes" Opine, él no era del tipo que se rinde fácil, yo quería pelear o más bien asesinarlo…

"Si claro, solo que no me gusta gastar magia en peleas inútiles" Fingí no escucharlo, en cierto modo tenía razón, no debía desperdiciar magia en peleas inútiles

En el gremio

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Lisanna, cayendo de rodillas al piso

"¿Ese era Natsu…?" Consulto sin respuesta la reina de las Hadas, con el pequeño Exeed entre los brazos

Todos y cada uno de los magos se hacían las mismas preguntas, tratando de buscar una manera de creer que eso no paso, que Natsu era Natsu, no un demonio y menos uno creado por Zeref, el silencio fue interrumpido por el maestro que afirmo lo que nadie quería siquiera pensar

"No... él era END"

"Debe ser una mentira ¿No? Una broma, como siempre ¡¿Cierto?!" Exclamo un desesperado mago de hielo, el quería matar a END, pero que haría ahora que se enteró que debía matar a alguien de su propio gremio, de su propia familia

"Gray-sama cálmese" Trato de calmarlo la maga de agua, sin resultados

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando-?!" No logro terminar ya que recibió un golpe por parte de la reina de las hadas

"Hay que informar de esto al concejo…" Opino un Dragon Slayer, el del rayo para ser específicos

"¿Qué pasara ahora?" Cuestiono seriamente el hijo de Metalicana

"Informaremos de esto al concejo y ellos deberían saber que hacer" Contesto tristemente Levy

"¿Lo mataran?" Pregunto temerosa la pequeña Marvel

"Claro que no Wendy, ellos no harían eso" Mintió Charle, respuesta la cual nadie reprocho no debían crear más pánico

"Pero ¡Natsu jamás haría algo así!" Salió del shock inicial el hijo de Macao

"No hagas las cosas más difíciles" Rogo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza

Cana dejo de beber solo para comentar algo "Es nuestro amigo ¿No? Deberíamos tener al menos algo de confianza en él, somos Fairy Tail ¡Jamás le daríamos la espalda a un amigo!"

"¡Esa es mi Cana-chan!" Exclamo orgulloso su padre, el cual se había mantenido analizando el tema

"¡Eso es de hombres!" Grito Elfman

"¡Cana tiene razón!" Se unieron algunos integrantes del gremio saliendo del shock inicial

"¡Somos Fairy Tail!" El grito hizo que el pequeño gato del cual todos se habían olvidado despertara haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él… les debía una larga, muy larga explicación

¡Volví! En un tiempo record, es de noche y me llego la inspiración, todavía tengo bastantes tareas y al menos 3 pruebas pendientes, pero no quería dejar abandonado el Fic ¡Hasta se me olvido que lo había escrito! Comenten que les pareció, si lo sé muy corto pero el tiempo… no me da para más, en el próximo capítulo ¿Qué pasara con Doranbolt?

**Se despide olvidadizamente olvidadiza Ai Kimura**


End file.
